And what is he like?
by Jess Gates
Summary: She was his sunshine, his everything, the closer to a daughter that he would ever had, and for years he had tried to protect her from everything. But he wasn't ready for something like that. She was in love and more than anything else she was happy. And he could only see how she was going away from him to follow the road she wanted to take next to the man she loved.


_Hey guys! Here I am with something new, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _This is based on the song called "¿Y como es él?" and the lyrics that appear are from that song too!_

* * *

And he could remember it clearly, how happy she was when she came back that day, how big was her smile, how much she was trying to protect the rose that was on her hands.

'" _I got a boyfriend Gin-chan."_ Was what she told him back then, with one of the biggest smiles he has ever seen on her face, and with her face, a little blushed.

 _ **And what is he like?**_

He could feel his world trembling after she told him that, the little girl that he has protected for so many years, the little girl that he always considered his own daughter, his own little sunshine was leaving with someone else, she has finally found someone that she loved.

Someone she loved even more than him, and he could only smile. Her happiness was _his_ happiness, even if that all make him sad.

 _ **In what place did he fall in love with you?**_

Okita Sougo… He discovered his name not long after she first told him about her relationship and to his own surprise, he did know him.

He was her old friend from some years ago, they used to fight and play together, sometimes even being more of a rival than a friend.

But he should have expected. He really _should._

 _ **Where is he from?**_

If only he could have known that they would end up together… If only he knew… He could have gotten ready for that moment, he could have hardened his heart so that the moment in where he had to let her go would be easier for him so that it wouldn't hurt as much as it was doing.

But there was no way he could have to know that there really wasn't.

 _ **What does he do in his spare time?**_

They used to go on dates sometimes per week, and she always came back with an ever bigger smile than the one she had when she left, more roses on her hands, more plushies, there even times in where she brought him some strawberries as a present.

It made him happy to see her like that, but he couldn't help but having that bittersweet feeling with him.

 _ **Ask him…**_

One of those days she would come back and tell him that they were going to get married, she was going to have the biggest smile ever and probably a really beautiful ring on her hand.

And he was only going to hug her, congratulate her for finding someone for her, even cry a little as he was going to hug her even tightly, she was probably going to cry too.

He was going to tell her that she should smile, even if his heart was breaking in pieces.

After all, even if she was his sunshine, even if she was his world, he couldn't get in the way of her own happiness.

Even if that happiness was away from him.

 _ **Why has he stolen a piece of my life?**_

Staying quiet and with a smile as he saw his little girl go away… Being a father wasn't an easy thing.

"Gin-chan!" He heard her voice coming down the hallway, her soft footsteps filling the room. "What are you doing there all sad?" She giggled as she was trying to fix her hair, not like it looked bad for him, though.

She was always beautiful, those deep blue eyes, that red and long hair, her funny and strong personality, he could really see why that man feel for her.

"Who is being sad?!" He tried to put his best smile, it always surprised how well she could read him. "And shouldn't you stop calling me like that?" He called her with his hand and the girl quickly went to sit on the floor in front of him. "Aren't you a bit too old to keep on calling me like that." She giggled even more as she gave him the comb.

He started to brush her hair softly, after all those years living together he has learned a thing or two about fixing hairs.

"But it sounds cute, and I'm never too old to call you like that!" He felt happy to heard her said that. "And I know you like it too.

After some soft brushes her hair has finally settled down, but he kept on brushing, he didn't want that moment to end.

"Is he coming here? Or are you meeting somewhere else?" He asked, the bittersweet feeling filling him again. "You're not coming back late, right?"

"We're just going to the supermarket Gin-chan, so we will just meet there and come back after buying some food," she explained before moving her head to the side so that she could see him. "I thought that it would be nice to make some dinner here for the three of us." She smiled.

Even after all that time she was still taking care of her hopeless father.

"What are you saying Kagura?" He finally stopped brushing, he couldn't keep on doing forever. "You should go to some fancy restaurant to eat some fancy dinner, you know?" But she only laughed as she got up.

"We can't go out to fancy restaurants all the time Gin-chan, and we do want to eat here." She smiled even more. "I'll make the best curry that will make all those fancy restaurants jealous!" She fixed up her clothes quickly but decided to leave her coat open.

"Fine, fine." He got closer to her and closed the coat, she only pouted. "It's cold outside Kagura, you should even take an umbrella with you, it could rain any minute now." He explained and she only shook her head with a smile.

"You really never change Gin-chan," She laughed and grabbed his hand. "I love you lots!" He could feel the tears on his eyes.

"Me too, me too. But you should hurry up Kagura, you don't want to make him wait." Why did it hurt so much?

"You're right on that." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before running to the door, grabbing her umbrella on the process. That really make him smile. "I'll be back before you know it Gin-chan!" And with that, she finally left.

"I'll be waiting, Kagura…" A last smile crossed his face before losing himself on his thoughts.

 _ **He is a thief, who has stolen everything from me.**_


End file.
